Auto White Balance (AWB) is a function that can be used to achieve color constancy under various illuminants for images captured by a camera sensor. Conventionally, AWB may collect statistical samples from the input image and estimate the illuminant by analyzing the statistical samples. However, this approach may be misled by the colors in the input image. For instance, the camera may detect a scene with only Red Green Blue (RGB) colors, but may not be able to determine the spectral distribution of the illuminant. As a result, by using only the image itself, AWB can be misled by the detected RGB values. For example, skin or wood colors tend to mislead AWB by estimating toward the lower color temperature direction and the resulting image may look incorrect (e.g., bluish instead of white).